Be Happy Sasuke
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Yes you can. I can't hold you anymore Sasuke, but she can. I can't cuddle you when you have a bad dream anymore, but she can. She will love you to death and give you everything she has. And I know, over time, you'll be able to do the same."


**"Be Happy Sasuke"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

The light dribbling of the rain outside hit the tops of the two tents set up in the middle of a clearing. The cool spring breeze rang out in a howl as the four ninjas tried desperately to get some sleep. Sasuke groaned lowly as a bash of thunder sounded in the distance. He slightly rolled over to his other side to only come face to face with his emerald eyed team mate. His eyes narrowed as she just stared at him for a moment but then rolled onto her back so that she was facing the top of the tent.

"You can't sleep either?" She murmured out.

"Hn." Was his only reply as he just glared at the female before him. Kakashi had insisted that placing him and Sakura in the same tent was the only acceptable arrangement. Considering it would be Weird for himself to be placed in the same tent as the pinkette since he was a perverted old man. Not that he had said it that way himself, but that was the true fact of it all. And god forbid if Sasuke had to share a tent with Naruto. No one would get any sleep, not that they were at the moment.

"Well, since we both can't sleep, you could explain to me why your back. I never understood it in the first place." She whispered, turning back over to face him, placing her hands beneath her head to act as a pillow. Sasuke glared at her for a few more minutes before grunting lowly, turning his back to her.

"Because I felt like it." He told her harshly, not bothering to say anymore. Sakura stared at his back for a few minutes before sighing.

"You make everything so difficult. I only want to help you."

"I don't want your sympathy." He hissed, scooting further away from her.

"Good, because I'm not offering sympathy. I offering friendship. Someone you can count on and talk to." She replied angrily. He was always like this. Cold and uncaring. As if nothing in the world was good enough for him. It made her mad. Here she and Naruto were, right in front of him, offering him another chance of happiness with people who would care and love him, but he just threw it in their faces.

"Well I don't want that either." His words stung, as they always did when she tried to get him to open up to her. She had given up years ago on trying to achieve him as a lover. As the man she could cuddle to at night and hold when everything was going wrong. They were seventeen now, and all her hopeless childhood hopes had disappeared. Now all she wanted was to be able to laugh and talk to him as friends would. Not that she didn't crave for more then that, because she did. But chances were it would never happen.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you make people pity you and feel sympathy for you and sometimes I think you like it!" Sakura angrily yelled at the man. She watched him stiffen as he spun around quickly to face her with glaring eyes.

"I do not." He hissed, his eyes glaring daggers at her as hers did the same. She wasn't afraid of him as others would be when he gave them that look. She knew he wouldn't hurt her physically.

"Then why won't you let us in! If you truly didn't want pity, you'd let us be your friends so people would see you had others to care for you and then they wouldn't have to pity you!" She screeched, moving closer to him so she was right in his face. The Uchiha just narrowed his dark eyes at the girl, but then he chuckled darkly.

"Like I'd want people like you and the dobe as my friends. I'd rather have people pity me." He spat the words at her and she took them as knives sinking into her flesh. She couldn't help the hurt and surprised look that over took her as she watched the man before her look pleased with his work as he turned back around.

"You truly have no heart, Sasuke Uchiha." She whispered out, more to herself then him as a tear slid down her cheek. She turned her back to him as he did to her, and let the rest of her tears slide down her cheeks quietly, so he wouldn't know that he had gotten to her more then he already knew.

Sasuke stiffened at her words as he gritted his teeth. He didn't know why, but for some reason he wanted to turn around and yank her to him and scream in her face that she was wrong. That he did have a heart but he just couldn't let her in like she wanted to be. It wasn't that he didn't like her or hated her, it was more of the fact that he was _scared_ to let her in. Not that he would ever admit it.

It wasn't long until the Uchiha's mind began to drift off and he found himself fast asleep.

_"You like her, don't you Sasuke?" A warm voice flooded his mind and thoughts as it echoed through the darkness. Sasuke opened his eyes, to only be met with black. Everything was black and plain. There wasn't a floor, no walls. He was just floating in a black whole. _

_"M-mom?" He breathed out, looking around with wide eyes, trying to find the source of the loving tone. After the words escaped his lips, a woman's face appeared above him. Her dark eyes that mirrored his glanced lovingly down at him, her black traces that held a tent of blue to them framed her smiling features. He couldn't believe it. _

_"She's pretty but determined. I think she'd be good for you." She whispered to him. Sasuke starred at her with a shocked expression. This was a dream. It had to be. _

_"W-what are you talking about?" He managed to get out in a strangled voice. He watched the woman giggle slightly._

_"My dear Sasuke, keep up. I'm talking about the pink haired girl. She truly is something isn't she?" His mother murmured out, giggling slightly as his confused face only became more confused. "You like her. I know you do." She whispered, watching her son glance down at his feet. _

_"No, I don't." He replied stubbornly as a scowl over took his features. _

_"Why deny it? It's only me. I won't tell anyone." She assured him in a teasing voice. Sasuke glanced up at her, but then smiled. The only real smile he had smiled in years. _

_"Maybe a little." He murmured out, scuffing his feet on nothing really. She smiled at her son before shaking her head._

_"Then let her in." She whispered lovingly. All of a sudden she disappeared from above him and reappeared in front of him. Sasuke looked down at the slightly shorter woman before him who only smile as she walked forward._

_"I can't." He whispered as he watched her approach. It wasn't long until she was right in front of him and her small arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him to her. She tried desperately to hold the man before her as if he was still the little boy that made her smile everyday, the little boy that had all her love. _

_"Yes you can. I can't hold you anymore Sasuke, but she can. I can't cuddle you when you have a bad dream anymore, but she can. She will love you to death and give you everything she has. And I know, over time, you'll be able to do the same." She murmured into his chest as she held him. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to himself, as if he'd never be able to have her so close as he did at the moment. And he probably wouldn't. This was probably a one time thing. _

_"I don't think, I can." He whispered, burying his face into her hair, taking in her warm scent. Savoring the moment he had with her. _

_"I know you can. Let her in and love her, enjoy her. She's perfect for you. She'll give you everything you need. I know she'll make you happy." _

_"But what if someone takes her away from me. Like Itachi took you and father." He murmured into her head. He could feel the warm water prickling his eyes. He was about to cry, something he hadn't done in a long time. The woman before him only squeezed him tighter. _

_"Your my everything Sasuke, You know that. And I know if someone tries to take her away from you, you won't let them. You were a baby when Itachi killed me and your father, you couldn't do anything about it. But now you can. You're strong." She whispered, pulling away from him slightly and reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. Her warm lips lingered for a moment but then she pulled away. _

_"I have to go, Sasuke. I love you. You know that. She loves you too. I want you to be as happy as you can, please, don't make me have to watch you live in misery for the rest of your life. I want you to get married and have children and enjoy the miracles in life. Don't let mine and your fathers death get in the way of that." She whispered out to him sadly as her body began to dissolve. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched her start to disappear._

_"M-Mom! Don't leave!" He screamed, running towards her, but with every step he took, he stayed in the same place. Tears rolled down his eyes as he watched her smile at him._

_"Be happy Sasuke." And she was gone. _

"Don't leave!" He screamed as his body shot up into a sitting position, sweat beads running down his arms, chest and legs as his breathing came out heavy. Water ran down his cheeks as he started to realize they were tears, but just stared at the blank space before him. It was a dream. She wasn't even really there. His lower lip trembled slightly, an action that was foreign to him.

"S-Sasuke?" A soft voice whispered out in a worried tone. His head snapped to his side to only be met with the emerald eyes of his team mate for the second time that night. She stared up at him with scared eyes, searching his face for answers but found nothing.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, his mind inn a frenzy. _"Yes you can. I can't hold you anymore Sasuke, but she can. I can't cuddle you when you have a bad dream anymore, but she can." _The words echoed in his head as he gazed down at the beautiful woman before him. Before Sakura could even ask him what was wrong like she was planing on doing, Sasuke had already started to lay back down. But this time, he placed his head in the junction between Sakura's neck and collar bone as his body snuggled up close to her.

"S-Sasuke?" She asked in surprise as her eyes widened and her heart picked up it's pace. She couldn't believe this, Sasuke Uchiha was touching her, let alone, _cuddling_ up to her. She rose her arms to wrap around him, but stopped, not knowing if that was a good idea.

"Hold me." He whispered so lowly, Sakura thought she might have heard wrong. But she instantly complied, wrapping her arms around him holding him close to her as she felt the hot tears slide down her skin. She didn't know what to say or do but she wanted to help. So instead of saying anything, she began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me like everyone else." He whispered against her skin, causing a shiver to run up her spin as she pulled him closer to her.

"Never." She whispered out to him, placing her lips lightly on the top of his head. Sasuke only stiffened slightly at the contact, but then relaxed. His gaze shifted down to the tank top she was wearing, not with any perverted meaning to it, but when he got a good look at her bust from the angle he was in, dirty thoughts began to play in his mind. _"I want you to get married and have children and enjoy the miracles in life." _Those kids were sounding very good to him at the moment.

It was as if his body had a mind of it's own as his hand raised slightly, his finger tips softly trailing over the hot fresh of her stomach as his eyes traced there movements. He felt the girl before him stiffen slightly at his actions, but then calm down as his finger pads danced across her skin.

"A-are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura murmured worriedly as she watched his fingers trace her skin, making her feel like she was on fire. She felt his head shift slightly against her neck as his warm breath fanned over it. She gulped slightly as her body shuddered.

"I-I think-" He stopped and then his fingers movements did too. Sakura could tell he was think about what to say. She patiently waited for him to speak, hoping that he would open up for once and not pull away. This was the farthest she had ever seen him go with his feelings and emotions and she was praying for it to continue. "I think I'm ready for you." His words brought her to life instantly. She couldn't believe he had just said that.

"R-ready for me?" She questioned, trying to make sure she was hearing him right and that what she thought he meant was truly what he meant.

"I'm ready to start my life. I want to be happy and you are the key to it." He whispered out, placing his lips on her heated skin, right on her neck. She gasped as his tongue popped out slightly, tracing the skin and tasting it. In seconds, his body was on top of hers, hovering. His arms supporting him as he looked down at the woman below him.

"Sasuke." She whispered, bringing her arms up to place around his neck, she felt him stiffen but then relax. She knew he wasn't used to such physical contact and she was okay with that. They would have to work on it. She smiled up at him as he just stared at her. "I love you." She whispered. Sasuke smiled, ducking down and capturing her sweet lips in his. Someday, he'd be able to say those words to her too. Someday, he'd be able to laugh and smile as if there was nothing wrong with the world. And someday, he'd be able to give her everything she ever wanted.

_"Be happy, Sasuke." _

------------

Okay, so this totally came to me randomly and I have to say it came out pretty good I think. I also had a request to write a story where Sasuke's parents hadn't died, I forgot about it until now and I think I will write that for whoever requested it. I'll have to go back to my mail to find out who did and then I will dedicate it to him or her.

You know, I really want a texting Buddy, like really bad. So if any of you are up to it, you should tell me and send me a pm :)


End file.
